


can you cry because i need some spare change

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He dabbed at her hair with kisses, each one a butterfly alighting and when he finished, when his lips pressed against her forehead, the butterflies blossomed into a flower crown. It surprised her, to be honest, because her hair was unwashed. Matted. Rough. Perhaps he didn’t notice. He even might not have cared.'</p><p>Togami comes to Fukawa's room in the middle of the night and though she has imagined almost every scenario, she still doesn't know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you cry because i need some spare change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pfle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfle/gifts).



> my best friend (SmellyTofu) and i both wrote a fic each based on the same prompt (togami crying after sex)! i wrote this a while ago but we saved it for a rainy day also please read hers:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4394618

When Touko Fukawa opened the door of her room at a vague time of night that could either have been Tuesday or Wednesday, she didn’t expect to find Byakuya Togami yet there he stood, opposite her, in his almost black suit that flared green in the right lighting. Byakuya’s suit was black now, especially black either side of a slit of shadowed white shirt, and his stare darkened his beautiful blue eyes into sludge. His attire made Touko feel rather underdressed, with her just in a lavender pink nightgown.

The loose skirt of her dress swayed as she shifted her weight between feet. Her hands balled into fists against her chest and she eyed him, speaking with a quiet that was nonetheless harsh in the still hallway.

“B-Byakuya-sama?” she said.

He stepped forward. His shoulder bumped into hers.

Touko hopped away from him and twisted around to give him passage, thumping back into the wall. Lifting a hand, she felt around for the light switch and flicked her finger across its plastic nub. The room burst into visibility and she shut the door with trembling hands.

Normally, she would have been thrilled about Byakuya coming to her room at this time of night. At any time at all really but even when written from an objective standpoint, Byakuya visiting her at such a late hour carried enough implications to create rumours within the remaining student body. And maybe she was thrilled behind the confusion that she trailed into the room in a spatter of hesitant footsteps.

That could have budded chills across her exposed arms, not the fact that he hadn’t left his room in a week.

“Byakuya-sama?” she said again and as she approached the bed, which was where he was seated, she stained the floor with more uneven footsteps. She hugged herself in an attempt to warm away goosebumps. If she had known he would be coming over, she would have tidied her room and maybe even taken a shower. Piles of books surrounded her bed, though the bed itself had none on it.

The sight of Byakuya sitting slouched on the end of her bed, his head bowed forward and his face hidden, erupted Touko in a strong shiver. Silence buzzed between her ears. A coy smile tweaked the corners of her lips. Byakuya Togami on her bed, in her room, in the middle of the night, supplanted imagined truths with concrete actualities.

“W-What have I done to deserve your wonderful presence?” she asked, standing over him. She fidgeted and resisted the temptation to lick her lips.

Just as uncommunicative now as he was when Touko delivered his meals to his room, Byakuya’s fingers laced together on his lap and he did nothing else. Touko fitted a fingernail between her teeth. Her smile sagged. A moment later, her hand fell.

“Are you... feeling all right?” said Touko. “W-Why are you here?”

She didn’t expect him to answer. Real people were infuriating in that way. They spoke whatever they spoke and thought whatever they thought, and they did whatever they did. Fictional characters were much more obedient. Much more tolerable.

He hunched his shoulders.

“... I want to know something,” he said, looking at his wrung hands.

Silence threatened to creep in again so she forced it away with her voice.

“O-Of course,” Touko said and she joined him on the bed. Because he didn’t tell her to return to her feet and because he was someone who always told people what he thought and what he wanted, she remained seated and twiddled her thumbs.

Byakuya disconnected his fingers and dropped a hand onto the bedsheet, distancing it equally between his thigh and hers.

“... You still call me by that name,” he said, and he didn’t look up at any point.

On the bed, his fingers curled, disappearing into a fist that grooved crepuscular rays into the bedsheet.

In a soft whisper, he said, “Byakuya-sama...”

Her stomach jolted and in another time and place, she would have swooned at him saying the name aloud. But this jolt didn’t signify joy, it couldn’t, not when his brow was creased and with his body language so closed off. She asked, “D-Do you want me to call you something else?”

“... You fetch me meals and listen to me,” he carried on in that same low tone and with that same vacant gaze. “You always do what I say...”

“Shall I start disobeying you? Is... Is that what you d-desire? I’ll do that on your order...!”

He straightened with a full body jerk and shot a glare into her wide eyes.

“I want to know why you’re doing all this even now,” he demanded with a flash of emotion in his eyes that plunged into darkness. “You have nothing to gain. The Togami family no longer exists. They’re all dead and so are all of its achievements. All of my achievements... rendered useless... My name means nothing now. I mean nothing now.”

Though his body shook, he continued staring at her.

“I’m to live a worthless life in here, in this school, sitting duck...!” Byakuya bared his teeth and his anger seemed to lose steam. “No better... than any of you...”

“Th-That’s not true,” she insisted. She smacked her hand onto the bed and just missed his fist.

“They’re dead,” Byakuya said. “All of them are dead. I had to identify my father’s body, a man whose visits I can count with the fingers on two hands. No one else was left, Fukawa. Not even Pennyworth... His body was never even found! How strong could the Togami Conglomerate have been if it fell? People will remember you because of your stories but I will fade into obscurity here. I’ll just be the last of a defunct bloodline.”

“I-It’s not defunct if y-you’re still alive!” cried Touko. She wiggled closer and knocked her hand against his by accident. Byakuya glanced down. “You’re alive, a-and... and I don’t care if you’re not rich anymore because you still accomplished all those amazing things and you’re still the person I... I...”

“I what, Fukawa?” he asked, fixing his eyes on her.

“I...” She swallowed the end of her previous sentence and uttered its replacement. “... adore. I... I adore e-every part of you...”

“... Prove it.”

Touko blinked. “Huh?”

Byakuya crept his hand toward Touko and rested it on top of her hand.

“Prove that you adore every part of me.” He gripped her hand and raised it so it was over his heart. “Fukawa, you must show me that you mean what you say.”

Her face felt hot. When he squeezed her hand, her face grew even hotter. She couldn’t answer. Couldn’t speak.

“Start at the top of me.” Byakuya lifted her hand to his cheek now. Touko drew in a sharp breath. He took off his glasses and plucked hers off as well, snapping shut the temples of both.

Without eyewear, she relied on her hearing to tell her that the dull thump was him setting their glasses onto the bed. The mattress creaked and his leg bumped into hers. Byakuya’s face sprang into view and their lips hovered close enough for her to be able to see him.

She couldn’t tell which of them was leaning inward.

“Work your way down,” he said, holding onto her waist with the hand not on her face.

Regardless of who closed the gap between them, they kissed at the same time. Touko exhaled through her nose as she eased out of shocked rigidity. Her eyelashes fluttered and the heat in her face flooded into the rest of her body. Finally, after so long, two years approximately, Byakuya kissed her. He brushed their lips together and then bit on her upper lip. Both of his hands now cradled her face, so he could kiss her how he wanted to kiss her. Because he wanted to kiss her. Heart pounding more than before, Touko forced her weighted hands to his shoulders, hands heavy like the rest of her body.

Byakuya eventually pulled back.

Her lips tingled in the cold air, in the cold surrounding her burning body.

“Start at the top of me,” he reminded her, just audible. He let go of her face so he could motion toward his hair.

Touko pushed down on his shoulders and rose to stand on her knees, putting one leg either side of him. She dived her nose into his blond hair and kissed a crown of affection as her fingers weaved through the rest. Byakuya dropped his hands to the bed. His hair looked deceptively smooth and she remembered all those times in class when she imagined herself combing it, imagining how it would flow between her fingers and how he would watch with a smile that she knew had to exist. Her fingers combed not through the silkiness that she anticipated, at least not the same degree of silkiness, but it was still his hair and that was all that mattered so she wrote love confessions with lip imprints until he moved his head back and her lips fell away.

“Tell me, what is your opinion on this?” he asked, meeting her eyes with his usual intensity.

“This?” It took her a few seconds. “Th-This is the head of Byakuya-sama, that performs all his thinking and makes him so intelligent...”

That seemed to be the right answer. “Proceed down,” he said, face lightly flushed.

Below his hair was his forehead, which she dotted with kisses, and she spread a similar treatment across his cheeks and his nose. He shut his eyes and each lid received a single touch, though she awarded additional kisses to nearby skin. Another kiss bloomed on the tip of his nose, his slender nose that he glared down so regularly, and he opened his eyes again. Touko allowed herself a pause to admire his thick eyelashes.

His shallow breaths reined her in. She locked their lips together and pushed into him with a moan. Byakuya reclined with a lurch, leaning back on his elbows, and Touko flicked the tip of her tongue at his teeth. He seized her waist with steady hands and parted the pearly gates in his mouth, letting in her tongue. This time, he moaned. A moan that he tried to restrain, but a moan nonetheless, and she reciprocated. She licked across the wet ridges in his mouth and when his tongue swatted at hers, she let their tongues engage in clumsy touches that went back and forth between mouths until he arched back his neck and separated their lips for more than a second.

Saliva connected them, in a beaded string that drooped in the middle as they came further apart.

“Y-Your mouth is what you vocalise your thoughts with,” she told him enthusiastically, and the saliva string collapsed. Touko licked her lips but failed to save it, too late. “You always have so many wise things to say with it, s-so many orders to give...”

“Continue to the next part of me,” he said and he sat up a bit, slightly out of breath.

Eager to oblige, Touko wiggled as she settled herself on his lap with her hands in his hair. She peppered his chin with kisses and he slumped back gradually, finally hitting the mattress with a thud as his arms gave way. Sprawled on top of him, she slid her lips down from his chin to his neck where his shirt’s collar was.

Byakuya shifted and started to unbutton his shirt from the top, removing his tie, fingers fast but not as deft as they normally were. His shirt separated to show a slice of bare chest. With the liberation of his final button, the expanse of exposed skin widened and he lifted his upper body only so he could take off his jacket and shirt. The items of clothing tumbled to the floor and he lay back down, his arms either side of him. As soon as she could, she drove her fingers through his hair again.

“Well?” he drawled. “How am I?”

She roused. She gulped. She scavenged for words in the drool coating her tongue.

“You’re perfect,” said Touko. Her hands quaked in his hair and then quaked on his chest as she marvelled at every line and muscle, all this so very new. Touko traced over each detail, not rushing, not when she had so much to read with her fingertips. He trembled as she browsed. She hesitated, wondering if he was ticklish. Wondering if he could be ticklish. If Byakuya Togami could be something like ticklish.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked.

Touko dragged her hands down his chest, skittering her fingers to his waistband and inducing a more obvious shudder in him. Her hands glided up to his shoulders.

“Yes, I love it,” she whispered, and she stooped down to kiss along his collarbone.

His breathing hitched.

She spoke into his skin. “You’re so handsome...”

He tilted back his head and might have nodded.

“O-Only I am worthy of your perfection,” said Touko with a smile that she pressed into Byakuya. Her lips contracted to form a vacuum against his collarbone and she sucked, nibbled, tasting sweat and tasting him.

Byakuya hissed and tugged on a braid, keeping her face against him.

What a shame that she couldn’t see his face. Still, she had her other senses intact. His chest heaved. The mattress creaked in a series of low whines, sometimes impossible to hear over their heavy breathing. Her hair rustled in his hold. Touko lay with him, on him, content with temporarily sepia vision. She inhaled his scent. He smelled of a library. She liked it, and then she wondered when he had last taken a shower.

She decided that she didn’t mind what the answer was.

A minute later, she could only taste saliva, and she relaxed her cheek muscles. Her lips came off with a plop and she saw a satisfying shadow where her mouth had been. It existed as proof that she had been there, that he had let her be there.

“My arms,” said Byakuya. “How do you consider my arms, Fukawa?”

“Divine,” Touko replied, and she pattered her fingertips down his left arm first, lacing their fingers together at the end. Her lips followed the same path. She sat up fully, lifting his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. “These are the slender fingers of Byakuya-sama that perform many of his feats...”

He stayed silent, save for his breathing, as she kissed his fingers and then picked up his right arm so she could take care of it in the same way. When she let go of him, his arm dropped back onto the bed just like his other one had.

Touko turned her attention to Byakuya’s chest and bent over, stamping it with hearts, wishing she was wearing red lipstick, but she never wore red lipstick because she hated the sight of red on her lips. Red belonged on him though, in crinkled kisses shaped like the love that swelled in her core. Instead, pale lips blessed him with saliva circles, and he started to breathe louder when she lifted her lips off him.

“I’m not done here... yet,” she said, largely to herself.

She giggled as she drew her thumbs toward the pair of discoloured protrusions on his chest. To his, his, to-

“Byakuya-sama’s nipples,” said Touko in awe, and she rubbed circles around them that skimmed their perimeter.

“Y-Yes,” said Byakuya. His stutter twinged deliciously between her legs. “That’s my...!”

“S-Shards of ruby embedded in golden sand,” she gushed. She swept her thumbs across his tips before resuming with more circular rubs. He gave a moan that made her lower body throb. Her thumbs pressed down harder. “What if... What if I... t-tried to pluck them out?”

Touko pinched.

“Fukawa!” Byakuya yelped.

Her hands sprung up to her chest. “D-Did I hurt you?”

“Harder.”

“H-Huh?” She widened her eyes.

“It’s a comparative adjective,” he said. He looked from the ceiling to her and put one of his hands on her head. “Harder. You know what that means, don’t you, Literary Girl...? I want you to repeat what you did but harder.”

Touko’s hands flattened against his chest. She chewed on her lip and the longer she studied his chest, the more certain she became about how he had lost weight. Though his suits made him look slimmer than he actually was, a fact that she deduced from seeing him in just trunks at the school swimming pool, Byakuya wasn’t so well-toned now. As someone who observed him as much as she did, and as someone who now straddled him while he was half-naked, she thought herself qualified enough to judge this.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she mumbled.

“Fukawa, even if you injured me, I would recover,” he said. “Surviving is a show of my strength, is it not?”

She managed a soft smile. “You always know the right things to say...”

For the first time that night, that evening, that week, he smiled. Touko stroked around his nipples again and when she thought he was immersed in the soothing sensation that she bathed him in, she pulled on them. Now that she knew his outbursts were of pleasure, she drooled and didn’t care to wipe her mouth. She lowered her head so she could swirl her tongue around one of his nipples and after a few seconds, she bit down on the salt flavoured area. He moaned and when she bit harder, he gave a louder moan and tugged at her hair, slackening the roots of her braids. No one else could hear them. No one else would, not when all the bedrooms had soundproof walls. Excellent. Perfect.

“M-Maybe if they’re wet enough, I can pry your jewels free,” she said with a simper. She moved her mouth over to his dry nipple and played as generously with it as she had done with the other. Rather than ignore his wet one, she fondled it with her fingers so both nipples received attention simultaneously.

“You don’t have to maintain that metaphor,” he muttered. Touko’s teeth nipped him again and he tried to arch his back, hampered by her being on top of him. “Y-Yes! Like that! E-Exactly like that...!”

“Byakuya-sama’s nipples are so sensitive,” she remarked. She stretched out her lips, grinning. “Could he... have other sensitive areas?”

Touko teased his nipple with her teeth. Tremors shook his body.

Most of her fantasies involved him on top, him subjecting her to tantalizing touches. This was different but not worse. Not worse at all. Byakuya moaned at a strong suck and she knew it definitely wasn’t worse, showering her darling with attention. With affection. Touko understood. The emotion was almost as foreign to her as to him. When she learned that she would probably never see her family again once her class was locked away in Hope’s Peak, she didn’t shed a single tear. No part of her regretted her decision to leave them in the outside world, where they would be neglected and in danger like she was under their care.

They relished in the other together. Then Byakuya said, “Fukawa, what about the rest of my body?”

“O-Of course! I was so distracted by your sexy nipples that I forgot.” She got up and met his gaze. “What a bad girl I am... P-Perhaps you should spank sense into me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if I would resort to violence.”

Byakuya reached his hands down his body and fiddled with his belt. Catching on, Touko backed off him so he could sit up and take his trousers off. That he did, he tossed them to the floor, but unfortunately he kept his underwear on. Not that they left much to the imagination - he was enjoying himself perhaps as much as her, from how he looked down there. Touko’s face prickled with warmth.

“Tend to my thighs,” he said. He lay down again.

She caught a glimpse of his face and desperately wanted to kiss it all over to smooth out his features, but he had ordered her elsewhere. “Yes, Byakuya-sama,” she said, and she gratified him with a zigzag of kisses across his thigh. From how he shook and from how he gulped and whimpered, he indeed had other sensitive areas, and she took an inquisitive bite. His leg twitched.

“F-Fukawa!” Byakuya said but in doing so, released a loud sigh that reminded her of the existence of a pressure between her legs. Her hands itched in yearning to scratch it out of her body, as if the pressure was tangible, but it had to wait. It had to so Touko gritted her teeth, ignoring the ache in her jaw and the bitter tang of sweat in her mouth.

Determined to complete the task he set her, she clutched the top of his leg to keep it from shaking so much and planted a string of kisses down to his knee. There, her speed neither faltered nor picked up as she kissed in a loop around his knee and continued to his foot. She pulled off his shoes and heard them thunk to the floor. His socks, after she peeled them off and scrunched them into balls, created far less noise.

Her fingers wrapped around his ankle and she brought his foot to her mouth, careful not to bend his leg too suddenly or too much. Licks to the underside of his foot had him squirming and she tightened her hold, kissing him thoroughly before proceeding to his toes. Like with his fingers, she pressed her lips to each one, and like with his arms, she swapped to his other leg so that one could also be kissed.

“After this, you aren’t allowed to call yourself worthless,” Byakuya said as his leg returned to the bed. His nipples shone with saliva and his chest rose and fell, rose and fell. “O-Only those I deem worthy have permission, the right, to...”

A prolonged groan escaped him. She dug her fingernails into his ankle.

“... t-touch me like this,” he finished. He gestured weakly down his body. “I’ve never let anyone... touch me like this before...”

Touko’s cheeks burned and she couldn’t reply straight away. “Th-Thank you... What an honour it is... to receive such compliments...”

“You’re to adore my back now.” Byakuya gently kicked her hand off his ankle and flipped onto his stomach.

“Y-Yes, Byakuya-sama...” She crawled onto his lower back and sat down. From top to bottom, that was what he had instructed, so she placed her hands onto his shoulders.

Light touches drew out little response from Byakuya and she bit her lip. It would be awful if she lulled him to sleep without worshipping every part of him first. With that in mind, she increased the force her hands exerted, kneading his tautness. That drew out a bigger response from him, a mumble that he stammered into the mattress. As she worked her way down, she pushed into him, trying to wring out his stress. Her crotch rubbed against Byakuya’s back and warmth shot up her body from where they contacted. Touko realised just how turned on she was, just how damp she was down there, and stifled a moan. Out popped a squeak instead.

Byakuya emitted a muffled noise no different to those that preceded it.

She ground into him again. She rocked her hips as she bent forward to kiss an imaginary line horizontally across his shoulders, veering her lips back to the centre of the dotted line to kiss down his spine. No marks were left but she visualised herself painting his back, painting an uppercase ‘T’ not just for Togami but Touko too, a name that no one ever called her anymore.

Touko shimmied back and off him as her mouth reached his waistband. Her eyes widened.

“A-All that’s left now...” She straightened and wet her lips. “... is... y-your...”

He tilted his head back so he could speak clearly. “I will now examine you.”

“W-What?” said Touko, nearly losing her balance.

Byakuya rose slowly and turned himself around, kneeling opposite her.

“That’s fair, wouldn’t you say? Consider yourself blessed because I’ve never done this to anyone nor do I plan to after this single occasion. I wish to inspect your body,” he clarified, not unnecessarily as she hadn’t quite comprehended his offer yet. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, a lot pinker in the face than she was used to him being. Also different from usual was his hair, tousled, incredibly tousled.

“From the top?” she whispered, his words having sank in.

“From the top.”

“... Okay.”

His face blurred as it left her vision though his hands remained on her shoulders. Byakuya dabbed at her hair with kisses, each one a butterfly alighting and when he finished, when his lips pressed against her forehead, the butterflies blossomed into a flower crown. It surprised her, to be honest, because her hair was unwashed. Matted. Rough. Perhaps he didn’t notice. He even might not have cared.

“Here is where your ideas are contained,” he said. “Those award-winning novels of yours originate within this mind within this head.”

She agreed with a nod.

Despite all the times she crafted scenes similar to this in her daydreams, she scrunched her eyes shut at Byakuya’s real kisses. Her body trembled as he kissed her cheeks and her nose and her eyelids, not deviating much from what she did to him. If he hadn’t done anything like this before, it was logical that he would attempt to replicate the route that her mouth took and it was reassuring in a way. Each touch, no matter how fleeting, lingered and more butterflies blossomed into flowers on Touko’s skin. On her chin with its mole, on her arms, her fingers, her palms and her armpits. She felt pretty, studded with his intentional touches. Wanted.

“Fukawa,” he said, his mouth by her ear. His teeth grazed the skin there and she shivered. “You will have to take your dress off.”

Touko’s eyes flew open and she clasped her hands together behind his neck. “M-My dress?”

Byakuya hummed a solitary note.

“I’ll... be nude...!” she told him.

“... Yes, you will be.”

“Y-You will see my nakedness! We’re not even engaged... and I haven’t had the chance to become truly beautiful...!”

“Fukawa, if your body was that repulsive, we wouldn’t be here like this.”

“You mean... you f-find me attractive? You... find me attractive?” She smirked. “Oh, what thoughts Byakuya-sama must have about me when he is alone...”

“I’m here, you know,” he grumbled.

Touko let go of him and dragged the hem of her dress up her body and over her head. Her dress landed somewhere on the floor. With that single action, she was now more naked than him and she cringed slightly, her body on display for him to view uncensored. Him. But he admitted that he considered her attractive, attractive enough for someone like him, and he would never lie about that sort of thing, so she decided not to be modest and try to cover herself. Controlling her breathing, she waited for him to judge her.

Byakuya’s eyes widened only for a moment. He hoisted Touko onto his lap with ease and with his lips, pelted a necklace onto her skin before dropping slightly lower. His hands slipped under her armpits and he soaked a breast in curious kisses.

Her face flushed. “They’re... not as b-big as-”

“They’re a manageable size,” he said. He glanced away. “And erect, I see...”

One of his hands moved to splash her breast with touches while he continued to kiss the other, fingernails flicking and the pads of his fingers massaging until she thought she would melt into him. Focusing on every spot of friction, every sliver of contact, she felt herself glow.

Touko groaned.

“You’re noisy,” he breathed. He took her nipple into his mouth.

“S-Should I-?”

Byakuya rolled her bud between his teeth.

“-be q-quieter...?” she managed to finish saying. Her thighs pulsed and when she looked down, her thighs pulsated in synchronisation with her heart.

He tugged on her nipples, sucking on one with his lips and pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and fastened her arms tightly around his neck, quivering.

“No,” he said.

“N-No...?”

His tongue pressed wet warmth.

“No,” he repeated. He brushed his thumb over the nipple that his mouth wasn’t tending to. “Don’t even think about holding back on how I’m causing you to feel.”

“Y-Yes, Byakuya-sama!” she promised. She dribbled a sigh onto his shoulder and it trickled down his sweltering skin. Some time elapsed before she added, “You’re a-amazing...!”

“That’s right. I’m amazing,” he said.

His tongue smeared a ring of saliva that evoked from her a fresh round of shivers.

“What else am I, Fukawa?” he asked.

Touko flung out adjectives. “Incredible. Spectacular. E-Extraordinary...!”

Something like a growl passed through his lips and she spun around - they spun around together - until her back crashed into the bed. His face came into view, hazy without glasses, hanging above her. Byakuya broke through her vision’s fog in his descent, pushing his nose into her shoulder before dragging his lips down and reclaiming her breast with more vehemence than mere moments ago. He captured her nipple between his teeth, and she clumsily wrapped her legs around his back like he might float away otherwise.

For added security, she hugged him with both arms as well and pawed at his bare shoulders. Her heart fluttered at the thought that she was receiving this pleasure from him, from Byakuya-sama, and she drooled. It wasn’t that she forgot it was him because she couldn’t, no one could in her situation, but the thought never failed to widen her grin no matter how many times she had already thought it.

Byakuya’s mouth slipped off her beating breast and kissed down her stomach to her navel. She held onto his shoulders, desperate to pull him back to her breasts.

His lips reached hair.

Touko whined, now screaming in her head for him to go lower.

He stuck out his tongue and licked a chill down her, his wet cutting through her wet.

Her teeth chattered. “P-Please...!”

Instead he kissed her thighs.

She gasped, entangling her fingers in his hair but not stopping him. The room was bright and despite neither of them wearing their glasses, he would be able to see the scars on her leg. Up close, he had to, yet she felt his lips where she knew they were carved. Byakuya knew what they meant, what they stood for. After he had been alive for a suspiciously long time, a new record, she confided to him their origins when no one else was around at his preferred desk in the library. He didn’t call her repulsive, not then, and never because of her scars, and she remembered this now as he kissed them and her stretch marks and the rest of her skin, down to her feet where he pecked each of her toes.

“Turn over,” he said. His voice broke her free from her thoughts.

Touko rolled onto her front and felt him sit on her as she had done on him however long ago. She was unaware of the passage of time that followed after he rang her doorbell and woke her up.

“Thanks to your works, you will be immortalised through time,” he said, hushed.

Heavy hands manipulated her back.

“Generations will know your name...”

Keen kisses tapped lighter, softer, slowing into smudges of saliva. Byakuya’s touch graced her protruding shoulder blades, the divide at her spine and even her bottom when he went down that far. His attention spread throughout her body with what she pictured as smoke. Smoke she couldn’t touch that expanded to the far reaches of her body yet didn’t fill completely. The feeling was light and not condensed. It achieved a bubble of pleasure. Little more. Her legs kept shaking.

“Fukawa...” Byakuya’s voice, husky, close to her ear, made her flinch. He stroked her shoulders, lying on Touko but not pushing into her with much of his weight.

She blew through barely shut lips in acknowledgment.

“There is a part of me that you skipped,” he whispered, and he lowered himself more.

Touko felt his bulge.

“Y-Your...?” She faltered, able to feel the colour on her face. Byakuya was hard, hard because of her. He released her shoulders and she heard his hands move to his underwear.

“I insert myself inside of you now, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. The hair on the back of her neck bristled. “Y-Yes, you do... Please do...!”

Byakuya got up. By how the bed shifted, she knew he was discarding his final piece of clothing. Now he was naked too. Naked with his... oh, how she wanted to turn her head and see him.

“You need get on all fours,” he said.

“L-Like a dog? Am I your dog?”

“Not like a dog. There’s no simile in what I’m saying.”

Touko positioned herself on her hands and knees, shivering with anticipation. With desire.

The bed creaked again. Her heart raced as he put a hand onto her back. Something round but vaguely conical prodded at her from behind. She immediately realised what it was. Synonyms of this particular organ flashed through her mind and she shoved her face into the mattress, squashing her grin that tried to grow too wide for her face. If only she could see his face as he took in the view that she gave him.

He poked her several times.

“... Where does it go?” he finally asked, so quiet that she almost didn’t hear.

Touko lifted her face off the bed. “Byakuya-sama?”

“What is it?” he said loudly, as though he never said anything.

She reached behind her and took his firm length from his hand, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. He weighed more than she expected but still not a lot. Shuffling back a bit, she directed the tip of him into her. Once it was in, she returned her hands to the bed.

Byakuya grabbed her hips and slid forward. Pent-up pressure in her lower body pulsed and Touko cried out, tilting her head back, drenched in temporary relief. After the initial push, Byakuya pulled away, not enough to leave completely but so he could come back with stronger movements and pump her with what she soon recognised as more bliss. His movements were precise, deliberate, so very much like him and her heart burned for him. For more. Mixed in with her moans and the slapping of skin were grunts, his grunts, Byakuya Togami’s grunts, as he explored different rhythms, and she made sure to vocally express her approval of each one. She could feel him, in her, in her, and this fact, she stammered in her head over and over again.

All of this was as new to him as it was to her and after a while, he slowed, as if distracted by the new sensations. At one point, he fell still, embedded in her, so Touko brought her thighs closer together and clenched her muscles around him, desperate. Impatient. He groaned, remembering himself, and thrusted with renewed fervour. The bed awoke from its slumber caused by his inactivity and cracked the air with sharp sounds. His grip on Touko tightened and almost hurt. Almost.

If only she could see his face. She imagined it flushed with emotion, moist from exertion, and he was either smiling or frowning in concentration. In her mind, Byakuya’s expression alternated every time he rushed forward, and he hit into her too frequently and forcefully for her to comfortably turn her head and check, especially without her glasses on. But he was inside her, they were having sex on her bed, and she could hear squelching, and she didn’t need to look at him to know this.

Touko clamped her mouth shut for a moment, trying to regulate her breathing and huffing air out through her nose. Byakuya must have taken that as a sign that he needed to go faster, or deeper, or both, actually it had to be both, because the bedframe rasped when he next came forward. Then he clapped into her again, and again. Agains surged as waves of heat through their bodies with no horizontal whitespace between them, againagainagain and so forth. Through their bodies, both of their bodies, because they were moving as one.

Sweat slicked her skin. Hair was plastered to her face and her back and when she spat some hair out, it went into her mouth again. Byakuya’s hands fell off of her, his hold lost for a moment before his hands scrabbled back to her hips. Sweat slicked their skin. She wobbled, arms feeling like they might buckle underneath her, legs sore, but she persisted and started to rock against him with more force. The invisible kisses that he decorated her with earlier set aflame. Her back curved. His kisses exploded and their tingling ashes birthed butterflies with fluttering wings that she felt, she felt them on her skin and underneath her skin as she shuddered more than their wings, and a hot intensity prickled in the pit of her stomach.

Byakuya’s next thrust bent him forward but rather than recede for his next one, he ground against her backside as he fumbled for her jiggling breasts with clammy hands. With his attention on them, Touko assumed control of his pace.

Their pace. She reminded herself that it was their pace. They were moving together. Him and her, on her bed, and it had to be real because she hadn’t woken up yet, unless her mind wanted to torment her for longer than usual before hauling her out of her dream. But it couldn’t be a dream, she decided, because dreams never made her feel this invigorated and full. This alive, and all of this was because he came to her, to her room, for some reason. For some reason...

Finally, Touko realised that regardless of his reasoning, whether he only meant to ask questions or whether he had planned anything more, Byakuya chose her company and he chose to take part in this. In them. Her arms twitched and she raised a hand to stimulate her clit, at first changing between squeezing the area around it and rubbing in light circular motions before going at it directly with slippery fingers as she jerked her hips back and forth. Now three hands tended to her body for what would be her benefit alone, and she blocked out all other thoughts. Since this stage commenced, neither had communicated in words. Only in pants. Only in gasps.

Only with their bodies.

She listened to their sounds blend into one noise and dipped her head. One noise. A drone loud enough for her to feel in her heart, in her legs, in her stomach. Spasms engulfed Touko and her toes curled. The throbbing pressure in the pit of her stomach shattered, blasting through her in fiery white sparks. Her hands shot forward to steady herself, to stop her from collapsing, and she thought that she possibly screamed.

“Fukawa!” said Byakuya, his voice almost lost in the ringing in her ears.

Byakuya’s thrusts became rapid. His arms tensed. Then his movements slowed. When he stopped completely, he slipped out of her and flopped forward to lie facedown. Warm fluid spilled onto the bedsheets and she felt some run down her leg.

Touko’s arms seemed to crumble away and she dropped down beside him, also onto her front. She turned her head toward him and smiled tiredly as she reached out a hand to push away some of his damp hair so she could see at least part of his face.

Her thumb brushed past the corner of his eye. It was wet.

“Byakuya-sama?” she whispered.

He didn’t reply, trembling faintly.

Touko wiped her thumb under his eye again to confirm her suspicions.

“Y-You’re crying.” She flinched at a sharp pang in her chest.

His body stiffened but he refrained from replying.

Her hand shook. “Byakuya-sama...?”

“I’m not crying,” he said, voice indistinct.

“W-Was I bad? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re upset?”

“I told you that I’m not crying,” he said, voice still indistinct but now clearly annoyed. He turned his head toward her and touched a hand to his cheek. His brow furrowed, like he was confused, and he balled his hand into a loose fist. “I’ve never succumbed to something that infantile so stop saying I’m crying.”

She stared at the vertical streaks that shone on his face.

Byakuya blinked several times.

“I’m not crying,” he reaffirmed. He sniffed and rolled away from her. “You’re not to tell anyone about that or any of this. I’m going to sleep here tonight. Keep to the other side of the bed. Don’t talk and don’t think about sneaking over here.”

They fell asleep with the lights on.

In the morning, Touko woke up with Byakuya’s breath tickling the back of her neck and his arm draped over her body. She was still on her designated side of the bed. Gingerly, she entwined their fingers together, and she couldn’t help think that with how the both of them had been battered around over time, their uneven edges fitted together.

Nothing would make her forget last night, except maybe amnesia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't be like togami - wrap your salami


End file.
